


Below the Freezing Point

by dean_writes



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Hypothermia, I tried my best, descriptions of dying, obviously i've never died of hypothermia so it may not be accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_writes/pseuds/dean_writes
Summary: Tim gets stuck on a mountain in the middle of nowhere, with only the smallest bit of connection through his communicator, just enough to be heard and hopefully foundaka i need to vent and describing death helps calm me down, i swear this is normal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Below the Freezing Point

"F-f-fucking work you piece of sh-shit machine," Tim growled at his almost dead communicator, as he shook it violently. Or maybe he was just shaking violently. With the situation, it was probably the latter.

It had been, what, two hours since he woke up here? God knows how long he had been unconscious. His skin was already pale as a sheet and he his whole body shuddered. He had huddled in a hollow of trees and rock, not really a cave, but big enough he could wedge himself in.

He gripped at the stone in an attempt to haul himself up, hissing at the pain of his fingers scraping at the inside of his gauntlets. He stumbled as he got up; moving was becoming increasingly difficult.

He shook the communicator again and helplessly hit it. He felt his cheeks start to heat and he swiped at them, not even noticing that he had started to cry. He cringed when the rough gauntlets scratched at his sensitive skin. The warmth of the tears had already gone and now his face was even colder.

He jumped when he heard static, but then eagerly opened the communicator. He held it up and shuffled forward, trying to get a connection.

He heard distorted voices. he couldn't hear words, but that was definitely somebody's voice.

"Hello?" He cried, helplessly, "Can you hear me?"

"I can," he just barely deciphered.

"Wh-who is this? I need help I-I'm stranded on some m-m-mountains and I can't m-move-"

"It's Dick" Tim almost laughed with relief but it came out as a wheezing cough, "Tim, we're-" it started malfunctioning and Tim could only hear every few words. He walked forward more, but stumbled and fell to his knees.

"What- are- stay- space-" 

"I c-can't hear you" Tim managed to get out, before he started losing the energy to talk.

"Don't move- but- Bruce-"

Tim opened his mouth to try to talk back but nothing would come out besides a strained breath.

"Tim!" was the only word he could hear before it all became static again. Now he was starting to panic. Sure, he had been scared at first, but now he was actually dying and it was a lot more terrifying.

His hands and feet had gone numb and every part of him felt like it was in ice water. His breathing and heart beat had already begun to slow.

He couldn't think anymore, his head was foggy and most thoughts were gone in a second. All that was registering was the wind beating down on him and his own heart beat, which was getting dangerously slow.

Soon his body started heating quickly. It felt like his skin was starting to burn. he didn't know what was happening, but it was painful, more painful then the cold right now.

He tore off his gloves and boots with difficulty. His chest plate and socks were the next to go. He took off his shirt and was hit with freezing wind immediately.

At this point he wasn't controlling what he was doing and was just going by instinct.

Moving was basically impossible, but somehow he managed to start dragging himself. He was trying to head back to the small crevice, But it was far and he was losing the energy to even move his hands. 

Slowly his eyes slid shut and he started losing consciousness. He couldn't move or breathe, his face was in the snow and he couldn't lift it. He could hear the static of his communicator, and that was all. Nothing else was processing but that sound. But soon the noise got quieter and muffled, until he wasn't hearing or feeling anything.

**Author's Note:**

> i left some stuff out because this is from tim's point of view and it started getting harder to notice things in his state. but yeah, i tried my best and i looked up some stuff about hypothermia, but besides that, i'm not a doctor and i have no clue what i'm writing. if something sounds wrong feel free to point it out


End file.
